Where The Redfields Grow
by Genome Rob
Summary: This story is an eventual C/J Romance. The Rating will go up later. The Story is about Jill getting over the loss of Carlos, her lover and finding Comfort in Chris, Her best friend.
1. All will perish prologue

Hey People, This is my.first Resident Evil Fanfic. I've been a fan for years and I feel like writing a romance. So here's the prologue to, "Where the Redfields Grow."R+R, Please. -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Bam*Bam*Bam*  
  
Chris Redfield jumped behind a box of crates nearby. Sweat Beading on his forehead, He checked his Ammunition. "3 Shots Left..Damnit.",He whispered to himself. He lifted his head above his small shield to see his opponents position. A Blonde-Haired Male in a Black Jumpsuit was making his way to Chris' Position Steadily. An MP5 dangled loosely in the man's hand. His index finger barely touching the trigger. "Come out Chris.I know you're there.." He lifted up the gun and sprayed the area randomly with bullets. Chris shuddered and threw himself to the ground as a bullet grazed his ear. "This is it.Kill or be killed." Chris threw himself off the warehouse floor and opened up to shots on Wesker. Wesker fell back a few feet as a bullet teared into his shoulder and another into his ribcage. Wesker winced for a moment and then opened up fire at Chris. Chris fell behind the crates once again and slammed his last clip into his berretta. Wesker broke into a run and lunged behind the crates at Chris.  
  
*Bam*  
  
Wesker's body fell on top of Chris and crumpled. Chris laid there a few minutes, breathing short breaths, and then he summoned the strength to push Wesker off of him. He propped himself against a crate and stared at Wesker's body. His gaze then turned to Carlos' corpse that layed face-up staring at the factory lights. Carlos was dead. And it was Weskers fault. Wesker and Umbrella. They alone were responsible for the deaths of all those people. And they finally got theirs. Chris pulled himself up and limped away from Wesker's Body. He stopped at Carlos' Body and cast him over his shoulder. He kicked open the doors and the fresh air hit his face. A strong breeze blowing Chris' hair backwards. It felt good. Umbrella was gone.  
  
That was mt prologue. The next chapter will br longer. Promise. Read and Review! -Genome Rob 


	2. Carlos is dead

Ok, The last chapter was just..a prelude. It shows what happened to Wesker. For he is dead! BWAHAHA! Or is he.? Anyways. Time to continue. Here is where the.angst/tragedy stuff happens. Yeah. I hope its good. Tell me if you think the characters are a little well.crappy or cheesy. I want this to be a good fanfiction. Help me out! R+R!  
  
Jill waited impatiently by the chopper. Stray hairs blowing into her face by the wind. "Where are they? I hope Carlos is ok.." Jill jumped in her skin as she saw Chris make his way with, "No..it can't be.!?" Jill ran up to Chris as she saw Carlos slumped over his shoulder. A million thoughts raced through her head while she ran up hill. "Carlos? Carlo? CARLOS?!" She ran up to Chris and punched him in the face. Chris yelled in pain as he fell backwards, Carlos rolling down the hill. Jill kneeled beside Carlos' body, Tears streaming down her delicate features." Carlos was dead.  
  
Chris sat up and his stomach sank as he saw Jill. Her strength was always visible. That's just who Jill is and yet she seemed so broken and fragile. Is this his fault? Could he have done something more to help save Carlos. Jill was his best friend. He would never want to see her hurt. He rubbed his left hand over his nose where Jill had hit him. "She doesn't think its my fault does she?" Chris stood up and made his way to Jill. He stared at her for a moment. Her red eyes staring at Carlos as if he'd awaken from the dead like one of those monsters. She sniffled and tried her best to stifle her crying. Chris lifted her up and embraced her. "Let it out Jill.Let it out." She broke down again and all Chris could do was hold her. He couldn't begin to understand how she felt. She had lost the man she loved. Chris had known that they had gotten closer after their ordeal at Raccoon. And all he could do was watch as they became romantically involved. Sometimes he felt though as if he had said something sooner...maybe Jill would've fell for him. "Too late now."  
  
Jill stopped crying and looked up at Chris. He was so warm. She stared into his eyes. He looked so distraught. Like a lost child. She pushed her head back into his chest. "Carlos.You promised you'd come back..You promised." She moved with Chris as he led them towards the chopper. Barry and Ark sat at the controls while Claire and Leon sat with their heads back. Rebecca was still inside with David and Billy. The explosives would be set and the Umbrella Building would be gone. The executives lay dead in their offices. Compliments of herself. As far as Jill was concerned, they were as inhuman as their monsters. She sat down next to Chris, her head laying on his shoulder. A feeling of Déjà vu filled her and she looked up to Chris. His Gaze was fixed on the building. Becky and the others were running back. That meant the explosives were set. As the Billy and everyone buckled in, the chopper lifted and the Parisian Building exploded as their helicopter was long gone. The Déjà vu finishing its effect and leaving Jill motionless, Laying against Chris as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
What did you guys think? That was the OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER! R+R. After 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. These things are coming to me quick so come on people, help me out. I need to know what you guys think! -Genome Rob 


End file.
